united_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Initiative
"Initiative" is the 1st episode of the first season of United Universe Unlimited. Logline SHIELD Director Nick Fury activates the Avengers Initiative to capture the greens monster the Hulk but Earth finds itself visited by an unwanted force that threatens the planet... Synopsis The story opens on planet Krypton where a man named Zod, military commander of Krypton, appears before the Kryptonian leaders, pleading with them to allow him to search for an energy source that would save their dying planet. However, even with the destruction imminent, the council will not abandon its ways and that is to seek help from other worlds. Fearing to lose his planet, Zod assembles a squad of his followers and attempts a search for an energy source, breaking the ways of Krypton’s leaders. In space, Zod’s most trusted follower and 2nd in command, Faora, finds an energy source on planet Earth. On Earth, the World Security Council gives SHIELD Director Nick Fury full priority to capture the Hulk and has him activate the Avengers Initiative proposal. First, Fury pulls Agent Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow and Agent Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye out of a German interrogation and enlists them to the initiative. At the same time, Agent Jasper Sitwell initiates superhero and SHIELD trainee Spiderman to his first mission for SHIELD and Agent Phil Coulson goes to the newly constructed Stark Tower and approaches Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man and has him review Dr. Bruce Banner’s research. While Nick Fury himself visits World War II veteran Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America, with an assignment to capture the Hulk while leading a team of individuals with remarkable superhuman abilities. The team (minus Tony Stark) assembles at SHIELD HQ, the Helicarrier, where they are briefed about Dr. Banner’s condition and the Hulk’s vast superhuman powers. Suiting up, they head over to Calcutta, India where Dr. Banner resides as an unregistered doctor. A little girl tricks him into a meeting with the Black Widow. He is offered protection from unwanted forces (General Ross) which at the same time, keeping the Hulk under control. But Banner disagrees with SHIELD’s idea and shuts her out which causes Hawkeye to go for Plan B. They hit Banner with a tranquilizer gun but it doesn’t affect him, just causing him to transform into the Hulk. After transforming, Hulk goes on a rampage in the forest. Captain America and Spiderman are deployed with Black Widow and Hawkeye pursuing as well. Captain America and Spiderman intercept the Hulk and fight ensues. Both heroes managed well against the green monster but are unable to withstand its power. Iron Man arrives and tries to even the odds but the Hulk still overpowers the heroes. The God of Thunder Thor is transported to Earth to assist the Avengers but accidentally hits Iron Man, which causes the two heroes to fight each other. Cap tries to intervene between Thor and Iron Man’s fighting, which leaves Spiderman, Black Widow and Hawkeye to deal with the Hulk. The other two humans are helpless whereas Spiderman is knocked out by the Hulk and escapes. The fight between the other three heroes eventually stopped when they realized that the Hulk had escaped. The team members along with Thor return to HQ where it is clear that they are unable to work together and that the team is dysfunctional. The Avengers request the explanation of Thor’s appearance on Earth. Thor tells them that he is sent to protect Earth from a possible alien invasion to which one of Asgard’s warriors saw an alien ship heading towards Earth. Stark is skeptical about Thor’s announcement but soon believes him when SHIELD discovers a strange ship orbiting around the planet. Fury has it confirmed. Meanwhile, Hawkeye has once again tracked down Banner where Stark insists that he goes to talk to the man personally but gets confronted by Captain America that leads to an argument. The arguments finally stopped when a worldwide footage is broadcast around the world from… General Zod, the ship’s commander. In the message, Zod requests to meet Earth’s leaders to discuss a matter. In a remote dessert, the US military had gathered up along Captain America and Nick Fury (handpicked by the World Security Council to meet Zod). A black craft appears where Zod reveals himself and discusses the matter with Fury. Meanwhile, Stark secretly visits Dr. Banner and has a brief discussion with him. Banner is amused on how Stark is a fan of his work and the Hulk and agrees to help the Avengers against the alien threat. Zod demands to use Earth’s water to fuel their much larger spacecraft as it ran out of gas during their scout training and that they would leave as soon as they get their fuel. Not trusting Zod, Nick Fury takes him to a camp where the World Security Council grants his request but is only given 6 hours to complete to fuel their spacecraft. After their talk a large spacecraft descend on New York’s Taxi River. Though the military has set up a perimeter within the area. In a secret move, Zod’s minions, Faora, Zod’s 2nd in command and Nam-Ek, Zod’s most powerful brute, infiltrate Stark Tower to find where the source of Stark’s clean energy. They locate the energy in the waters of Manhattan Bridge where Stark had built an arc reactor powered by clean water. JARVIS finally is able to re-connect to the tower (as he was jammed earlier by Faora) and deploys Mark’s 4 and 5 armors and battles Faora and Nam-Ek while contacting Stark about the situation. Mark 5 is destroyed but Iron Man arrives and takes the two Kryptonians by himself. The battle ends when Nam-Ek pummels Stark and the two aliens escaped. Though JARVIS was able to track what the aliens had come for and Stark calls in Fury about the Kryptonians plan. At first, Cap wanted the Kryptonians to take Stark’s clean energy so that the aliens could leave but Stark explains that if they take the energy, the whole waters of New York will be contaminated and poisoned. Zod then orders to take the energy and releases a large generator commanded by him. SHIELD orders for a strike team to shoot down the generator but gets blown up by Zod’s Dropships. In retaliation, the military on shore open fire at the Zod’s spacecraft. Faora then orders for an attack to provide a distraction and a huge battle ensues. The Avengers are deployed but the Kryptonians had pushed the military inside the city of New York. Kryptonian soldiers begin to kill civilians but Captain America, Spiderman, Thor and Iron Man arrives and confronts the aliens. The four heroes then battle Faora and Nam-Ek where the aliens proved very powerful against them but Thor knocks out Faora whereas Nam-Ek knocks out Thor. Hawkeye and Black Widow soon join the fight but gets cornered by one of the Dropships. Banner transforms into the Hulk and joins the battle and pummels the Dropship with a single punch. The Avengers circle around and Captain America gives each of them their orders. The main objective of the mission is to hold a line against the Kryptonians (so that they cannot push further) and to destroy the generator. Hawkeye went to the top of the buildings and called out patterns and strays to each Avenger. Iron Man is sent to take out the Dropships. Spiderman and Black Widow are sent to evacuate civilians. Thor is sent to find Faora and Hulk is sent to beat all aliens on sight. Last, Captain America himself will confront Zod. In the battle, Hulk stumbles onto Nam-Ek and a huge brute battle ensues. Meanwhile, Thor confronts Faora but Iron Man substitutes as he has a grudge against Faora for entering Stark Tower without permission. Thor helps Hulk defeat Nam-Ek and Spiderman helps Iron Man defeat Faora. But Black Widow gets injured and Spiderman had to take her out of the battle. Thor, Hulk and Iron Man go to help Captain America against Zod, who appears to be very powerful. But with teamwork, the Avengers managed to defeat Zod and Iron Man overloads the generator. Zod tries to stable the generator but explodes, killing him. The Avengers prepare to arrest Faora but a group of Kryptonians backs her up. Though Faora stands down and says that there’s no more meaning fighting against Earth’s champions. The Kryptonians stand down, fearing that their planet will soon die. Faora orders all the Kryptonians to retreat but before leaving Earth, they cherish their fallen leader. Earth rejoices over the repulse of the invasion, but several skeptics, including General Hager, warn that they got lucky; if the aliens or a similar threat return, the Earth has no means of advance warning. Watching the report, Tony Stark ponders this remark... A short time later, the heroes assemble aboard the Helicarrier. Nick Fury congratulates them on their success and officially terminates the Avengers Initiative. Captain America and Iron Man though addresses to the assembled heroes that together they can protect Earth from the forces of evil and proposes the official formation of the Avengers. They parted ways with SHIELD and will use the Stark Tower as their HQ that was converted into the Avengers Tower with most of the support staffs are from Stark Industries… In a post-credits scene, the World Security Council congratulates Nick Fury on a job well done. He is then ordered to begin Phase 2. As he closes the monitors on the screens, he opens a briefcase containing the Tesseract… Continuity *Thor proves to be true to his word as he promised to protect Earth. He mentions it after his battle at New Mexico (Thor Micro-Series) *Agent Romanoff mentions that SHIELD has kept unwanted forces (General Ross) from tracking down Dr. Banner. *Tony Stark, Agent Romanoff, Agent Coulson and Nick Fury met in Iron Man (Micro-Series) where they recuit him as a SHIELD consultant. *Agent Coulson met Thor in Thor (Micro-Series). Agent Barton was also present but the two never met. *Agent Sitwell met Peter Parker in Spiderman (Micro-Series) where SHIELD rescues him from a long battle that caused him to faint. In the series, Spiderman becomes a SHIELD trainee. *Captain America is found by SHIELD agents in ice, 70 years after he crash landed on the Arctic Trivia *First appearance of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Spiderman, Black Widow and Hawkeye as members of the Avengers. *First appearance of Agent Maria Hill *The Kryptonians were the third group of aliens who invaded or went to Earth. The other two alien races are the Forst Giants and the Asgardians. Questions *What happened to the Kryptonians' planet? Cast and Characters |- ! colspan="3" | Avengers |- | Robert Downey Jr. | colspan="2" | Tony Stark/Iron Man |- | Chris Evans | colspan="2" | Steve Rogers/Captain America |- | Chris Hemsworth | colspan="2" | Thor Odinson |- | Mark Ruffalo | colspan="2" | Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk |- | Tobey Maguire | colspan="2" | Peter Parker/Spiderman |- | Jeremy Renner | colspan="2" | Clint Barton/Hawkeye |- | Scarlett Johansson | colspan="2" | Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow |- ! colspan="3" | SHIELD |- | Samuel L. Jackson | colspan="2" | Nick Fury |- | Clark Gregg | colspan="2" | Agent Phil Coulson |- | Cobie Smulders | colspan="2" | Agent Maria Hill |- | Maximiliano Hernandez | colspan="2" | Agent Jasper Sitwell |- ! colspan="3" | Kryptonians |- | Michael Shannon | colspan="2" | General Zod |- | Antje Traue | colspan="2" | Faora |- ! colspan="3" | Other Characters |- | Gwyneth Paltrow | colspan="2" | Pepper Potts |- | Paul Bettany | colspan="2" | J.A.R.V.I.S. (voice) |- | Andre Braugher | colspan="2" | General Hager |-